the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
Detective Pikachu (film)/Credits
Full credits for Pokémon Detective Pikachu. Logos Opening Warner Bros. Pictures and Legendary Entertainment presents In association with The Pokémon Company A Rob Letterman Film Pokémon Detective Pikachu Closing Directed by Rob Letterman Screenplay by Dan Hernandez Benji Samit Rob Letterman Derek Connolly Story by Dan Hernandez Benji Samit Nicole Perlman Produced by Mary Parent Cale Boyter Hidenaga Katakami Don McGowan Executive Producers Joe Caracciolo, Jr. Tsunekazu Ishihara Hiro Matsuoka Ali Mendes Toshio Miyahara Kenji Okubo Koji Ueda Director of Photography John Mathieson Production Designer Nigel Phelps Film Editors Mark Sanger James Thomas Music by Henry Jackman Visual Effects Supervisor Erik Nordby Costume Designer Suzie Harman Casting by Sarah Halley Finn, CSA Jina Jay Ryan Reynolds Justice Smith Kathryn Newton Suki Waterhouse Omar Chaparro Chris Geere with Ken Watanabe and Bill Nighy A Rob Letterman Film "Pokémon Detective Pikachu" Crawl Art Unit Production Managers Joe Caracciolo, Jr. Sam Breckman TBA Cast TBA Second Unit TBA Legendary Entertainment TBA Game Freak Inc. TBA Creatures Inc. TBA The Pokémon Company TBA The Pokémon Company International TBA Visual Effects by MPC TBA Visual Effects by Framestore TBA Visual Effects and Animation by Image Engine TBA Additional Support Provided by Anibrain Digital Technologies Basilic Fly Studio Additional Visual Effects by Rodeo FX Visual Effects and Visualization by Instinctual Visualization by The Third Floor Visualization Artists Daniel Armstrong Steve Brown Danny Clark Aaron Clement Chris Dawson Miran Dilberovic Heidi Elliott Marc Ellis Mark Ford Mitch Gonzales Adele Guilmin Bom Gurung Claire Hill Paul Koontz Charly Laurent David C. Lawson Mehidi Leffad Steven Lo Geoff Lou Matthieu Maillet Dominic Martin Andrew Miller Michel Morel Tom Mulhall Nora O'Sullivan Dylan Owen Alessio Rosio Eduardo Schmidek Alican Serbest Anastasia Sevrugina Yanko Slavov Santiago Sloarte Jibraan Taimuri Jason Thielen Fabio Tovar Hans Tsai Eric Tsui Gary Welch Rachel Wright Alexandra Zedalis Juraj Zuban Postvis by MPC Postvis Artists Jeremy Freeberg David Hickey Issac Hingley Tao Hu Caitlin Kennedy Steve Jin Sang Lee Tyler Nishikawa Anastasia Sevrugina Nathaniel Seymour Alex Sokoloff Kalyan Sura Amy Vatanakul Visualization Services Provided by Proof Character Photogrammetry by Clear Angle Studios Lidar Scanning by Motion Associates Ltd Additional 3D Scanning by Lidar Guys, Protagon & Scan Truck Practical Pokémon Reference by KM Effects Ltd Stereo Conversion by Legend 3D TBA Legend (Henan) Digital Technology Co., Ltd. On-Set Dailies by Pinewood Digital Intermediate by EFILM Titles and Main on End Sequence by Antenna Creative Soundtrack Album on "Le Fantome de Saint Bechet" Written by Glenn Paul Crytzer Performed by Glenn Crytzer's Savoy Seven Courtesy of The Music Playground "Jigglypuff" Written by Manny Corallo, John Lissauer and Tamara Loeffler Based on an original composition by Junichi Masuda Performed by Rachael Lillis Courtesy of The Pokémon Company International, Inc. "Gotta Catch 'em All (Pokémon Theme)" Written by John R. Loeffler and John Siegler Arranged by Henry Jackman "Goh" Written by Christopher John Emerson, Sonny Moore and Kristy Lee Peters Arranged by Jeff Morrow "Payin No Mind" Written by Glenn Paul Crytzer Performed by Glenn Crytzer and his Syncopators Courtesy of The Music Playground "Kyoto Mist" Written and Performed by David Wahler Courtesy of CD Baby Licensing "Red & Blue Theme" Written by Junichi Masuda Arranged by Henry Jackman "Carry On" Written by Rita Ora, Josh Cumbee, Natalie Dunn, Kyrre Gorvell-Dahll, Ilan Kidron and Afshin Salmani Performed by Kygo and Rita Ora Produced by Kygo and AFSHeeN Courtesy of Palm Tree Records/RCA Records By arrangement with Sony Music Entertainment Rita Ora appears courtesy of Atlantic Records "Electricity" Written by Mandy Sekiguchi, Shûhei Nogae, Kan Takagi, Verbal, Lil Uzi Vert, Pharrell Williams and Zero Performed by HONEST BOYZ feat. Lil Uzi Vert Produced by Pharrell Williams HONEST BOYZ appears courtesy of LDH MUSIC Lil Uzi Vert appears courtesy of Generation Now/Atlantic Records The Producers Wish to Thank The Leadenhall Building and CC Land Mick Bagnall, Michelle Ross and Edward Dunlop at the City of London Photos/Artwork/Footage Courtesy of: Original street art by STIK iStock by Getty Images Classic Images Stock Footage LOLA Clops/ITV Archive Huntley Film Archives Footage from "Home Alone" Courtesy of Twentieth Century Fox. All rights reserved. Shutterstock Tax Incentives Consulting Services - Entertainment Partners Canada With the Participation of the Canada Film or Video Production Services Tax Credit With the Participation of the Province of British Columbia Production Services Tax Credit Pokémon series of the video games and original Pokémon character concepts and designs developed by GAME FREAK Inc. The original Detective Pikachu video game was developed by Creatures Inc. Detective Pikachu underlying intellectual property is © 2018 Pokémon, Nintendo, Creatures Inc., and GAME FREAK Inc. This motion picture © 2019 Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc. and Legendary. All rights reserved. Story and Screenplay © 2019 Legendary. All rights reserved. Original Score © 2019 Legendary Notes ASCAP All material is protected by copyright laws of the United States and all countries throughout the world. All rights reserved. Country of First Publication: United States of America. Warner Bros. Entertainment, Inc. and Legendary are the authors of this motion picture for the purposes of copyright and other laws. Any unauthorized exhibition, distribution, or copying of this film or any part thereof (including soundtrack) is an infringement of the relevant copyright and will subject the infringer to severe civil and criminal penalties. The story, all names, characters, and incidents portrayed in this production are fictitious. No identification with actual persons, places, buildings, and products is intended or should be inferred. Category:Credits